The true love
by diahpg
Summary: Hermione está triste y que no mejor que Harry la consuele...mi primer ff..xfavor manden reviews!


Por siempre y hasta la muerte

Harry caminaba tranquilamente por los largos pasillos de Hogwarts. Todo se encontraba normal y silencioso pues era un día cálido y todos habían decidido ir a Hogsmeade a pasar el fin de semana. Su mente vagaba en una chica de cabello marrón y muy alborotado pero que últimamente había tomado forma y la hacía ver muy guapa. Sus ojos, "qué maravilloso color" pensaba Harry cada vez que los veía, esa mirada en la que se reflejaban alegría, tristeza, determinación, nervios, emoción, etc. Generalmente comprendían lo que pensaba el otro simplemente mirándose a los ojos y ahora entendía perfectamente el dicho que decía que los ojos son ventanas de nuestro corazón.

De repente, escuchó un sollozo no muy fuerte. Intrigado, se acercó al aula que se hallaba delante de él, pero no estaba muy seguro de entrar. Cuando por fin se decidió, vio a una chica, pero no cualquier chica, era la chica que había llenado su corazón, la que no lo dejaba dormir y su mejor amiga. Se le acercó lentamente, no quería que se sintiera que invadían su privacidad; aunque ella parecía que no lo había notado pues no levanta la cara, la cual estaba empapada en lágrimas.

-¿Qué pasó- le preguntó cauteloso. A pesar de conocerla tantos años no sabía cual sería su reacción y temía molestarla o sufrir una de sus maldiciones.

Ella comenzó a balbucear y de nuevo comenzó a llorar; Harry no pudo descifrar nada pero creía que sabía cual era la razón, sus padres habían sido atacados gravemente por los mortífagos.

-Vamos, tranquilízate- le dijo- todo va estar bien.

-¡No, nada va estar bien, Harry, no entiendes? Mis padres son una de las cosas por las que simplemente sigo viviendo y si les pasara algo...

Algún día tendrían que irse, Hermione, no siempre van a estar contigo en este mundo-respondió Harry un poco dolido, pues entendía a su amiga, el siempre se sintió muy solo sin sus padres y sin una familia, hasta que conoció a sus amigos y a ella...ella, su verdadero mundo.

-Sería mejor no estar aquí y vivir otra fantasía o tal vez...- susurró ella, pero Harry logró escucharla.

-¿Estás pensando en matarte?- le preguntó triste, las lágrimas se le empezaban a escapar de los ojos- tienes que ser fuerte y también pensar en las personas que te quieren como los Weasleys, Ron, mucha gente te aprecia, Hermione.

Dudaba un poco en decirlo pero...

-Hermione, también piensa en mí, no te puedes ir así simplemente. Escapar de tu vida, no todo será fácil pero tenemos que afrontarlo todos juntos...además simplemente yo no podría solucionar las cosas sin ti.

Hermione, escuchó todo esto y sintió que la ira inundaba su ser, siempre buscándola para que los ayude, todos son iguales, nadie la quería realmente, sólo querían que ella les ayude en tonterías como las tareas, pero a fin de cuentas nadie la valoraba por lo que era o al menos eso creía. Por esa razón y por lo que acababa de decir Harry explotó:

-Siempre buscándome para las tareas no Harry? Para que les solucione la vida¿sabes que? Lárgate a hacer tus cosas solo, a ver si maduras- y luego empezó a llorar más fuerte aún- nadie me quiere como realmente soy, así que déjame con mi miserable vida en paz! Vete!

Si lo anterior le había dolido, esto aún más, sintió que el mundo se le venía encima y que lo que Voldemort le hacía era una tontería a diferencia de las palabras de la chica.

-Eres una tonta¿cómo piensas eso, crees que nadie te valora, pues sabes algo... hay mucha gente que te quiere y te necesita, especialmente yo, y no para las tareas o para que me ayudes con otras cosas, te necesito porque TE AMO y sin ti yo no viviría como te lo dije antes, pero si no quieres saber nada de mí, te haré caso, te dejaré en paz; pero, por favor medítalo.

Harry cerró la puerta tras sí y comenzó el largo recorrido hacía un gran árbol que se encontraba frente al lago, el cual siempre lo abrigaba en sus momentos más tristes. Lloraba incontrolablemente, cómo nunca antes lo había hecho.

Hermione se quedó mirando la puerta por la que acababa de salir Harry, recién había entendido sus palabras, él la amaba, pero ella a él, siempre sentía que le hacía falta algo y cuando él llegaba ese algo se llenaba rápidamente dentro de su corazón y su mente se centraba sólo en él, si estaba bien, si estaba preocupado, realmente siempre lo había querido pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo importante que era. Ahora comprendía porque siempre podía ver la verdad en los ojos de Harry, llenarse de confianza, simplemente ser feliz cuando lo miraba; pues eso era el verdadero amor, algo pequeño y común pero a la vez tan bello y emocionante. En ese momento sus piernas comenzaron a moverse, rápidamente corrió hacía los terrenos y si realmente lo conocía bien habría tomado un pasillo secreto pero todavía no habría llegado. Pronunció la contraseña en un susurro, y una sonrisa se le iluminó en la cara, lo conocía tan bien, todavía caminaba por ese pasillo, aunque estaba algo lejos. No dudo en alcanzarlo y cando estuvo lo bastante cerca como para mantener una conversación, lo escuchó llorar, nunca lo había visto así.

-Harry?-lo llamó

-No te preocupes Hermione, voy a estar bien, sabes, me gustaría que siguiésemos siendo amigos y que ...-decía Harry, aún le daba la espalda a la chica

-Harry, nosotros no podríamos seguir siendo amigos porque...- y la chica lo tomó de los hombros para que él la pudiera ver.

-¿Por qué no, Hermione, no me hagas esto tu sabes que...- pero la chica lo interrumpió

Nunca me dejas terminar- dijo y esbozó una gran sonrisa- nosotros no podríamos ser amigos porque, porque yo también te amo.

Y diciendo esto, se abrazó muy fuerte de su amigo, como cuando se sentía insegura de algo y con su abrazó lograba calmarse y encontrar la confianza que esos comentos necesitaba. Harry, simplemente sintió que era el hombre más feliz de la tierra y que se necesitaría muchas bestias malvadas y diabólicas para poder acabar con su felicidad que ni el mismísimo Voldemort podría apagar.

Se miraron fijamente y sin darse cuenta fueron acortando la distancia, pues ambos cerraron los ojos para disfrutar de un cálido beso en el cual se trasmitían mucho amor, cariño y esperanza. Cuando por fin se separaron, se miraron muy sonrientes.

-Hermione¿te gustaría ...hem...estar juntos...como novios?- preguntó Harry algo nervioso

-No me gustaría...me encantaría- y se abrazó fuertemente de Harry y se fundieron en una beso mucho más apasionado que el anterior.

-Mira, mi amor, este atardecer es precioso- dijo Hermione sentándose bajo el árbol en el cual Harry iba a pensar pero que ahora en adelante compartiría con Hermione, tal vez penas, tal vez alegrías pero siempre juntos.

-La verdad es que es muy hermoso y sobretodo es el mejor porque estoy contigo-respondió Harry.

-Ohhh, Harry, que tierno eres- dijo Hermione dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Estuvieron un buen rato mirando al lago, Hermione entretenida jugando con el pelo de Harry y éste admirando la belleza de su amiga, ahora enamorada.

-¿qué te parece si dejamos un testimonio de nuestro amor en este lugar?- preguntó mirando a Hermione que se veía intrigada- mira

Sacó una cuchilla, la que Sirius le había dado por su cumpleaños y se acercó al tronco del árbol y escribió: "HyH un amor que durara hasta la muerte"

Hermione sólo le sonrió y lo beso muy tiernamente sellando la promesa de la cual no dudaría en cumplirla pues siempre estaría junto a él en los buenos y malos momentos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ojala q les haya gustado...es mi primer ff...nus vmos! Rr pls


End file.
